


It's Okay To Feel Like This

by Typhoon_56



Series: Pearl x Amethyst Oneshots [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: The revelation that Rose wasn't who we thought affected everyone. Even the lovable Amethyst.So Pearl takes matters into her own hands to try and remedy the sitaution and stop Amethyst from bottling everything up.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pearl x Amethyst Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590241
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	It's Okay To Feel Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly time specific or even referring to an exact situation so you can place this where you feel it applies. 
> 
> Anyway hope ya'll enjoy reading!

So much had happened in such a short period of time. Rose Quartz, leader of the rebel Crystal Gems, was not the gem everyone thought she was. 

She had lied to them all. She had even betrayed some of them. 

It was just all too much. 

Even the excitable Amethyst didn't seem the same.

Amethyst used to be able to do many things that were considered ungem-like and these things became part of who she was as a gem. Things such as eating and sleeping used to be so easy for Amethyst but for some reason she didn't feel like doing much of either lately. 

And it wasn't going unnoticed. 

Steven had done his best to try and coax Amethyst into behaving more like herself by offering her leftover food at every opportunity and he even made her a napping den in his room in case she changed her mind. 

But it wasn't having any effect. So it was time for another tactic. A more direct one. 

The direct approach came in the form of Pearl demanding that her and Amethyst go out for a drive at 3am. 

It took Amethyst by surprising but she didn't feel like arguing with Pearl right now so she allowed herself to be escorted to the car by the pale gem. 

Greg had stayed over at the temple the last couple of days to try and cheer Steven up so Pearl had requested to borrow his car since he wasn't using it. Greg of course relented the keys easily after she explained her plans and he wished Pearl luck in her effort to help Amethyst. 

The drive was quiet but not uncomfortable. Pearl often found herself glancing over to the passenger seat, hoping that any minute now the purple gem would make a joke or laugh at something. Just anything that made it clear that Amethyst was alright. 

But nothing was said. 

Pearl had her doubts as to whether she could even help her friend, afterall she wasn't exactly the most sociable person and feared that she would say something that worsen the situation.

The journey was over soon enough however and Pearl would have to question her social ability another time. Right now, she had to focus on Amethyst.

Pearl turned off the engine and glanced over to see Amethyst getting out of the car. 

Pearl had taken them to a small 24 hour coffee shop that resided on the far side of town. It seemed a safe enough place to talk to Amethyst. 

After noticing that the purple gem hadn't moved from her spot next to the car door, Pearl offered a reassuring smile before heading towards the shop. 

She hoped that Amethyst would follow her in. 

Fortunately not long after the bell rang to announce her arrival, it rang a second as Amethyst walked in. She immediately went and sat in the booth tucked away in the corner by the window, leaving Pearl alone by the counter. 

A tired-looking teenager appeared from the back of shop and offered a sleepy smile as he took Pearl's order.

Whilst the lithe gem refused to partake in the human act of eating, she was more willing to have a drink every now and then. 

So she ordered a sweet tea for herself and a hot chocolate with extra cream and sprinkles for Amethyst as well as a cookie just in case.

It wasn't long before the drinks were finished, and the teenager returned to the back of the shop, leaving Pearl to carry the drinks on a tray back to Amethyst who was sitting with her back against the wall, her legs resting along the length of the booth and her arms folded as she stared out the window. 

Pearl sat down opposite the purple gem, and set the drinks down in the correct places. 

Amethyst glanced at the drink placed in front of her and for a moment Pearl thought she was going to guzzle it all at once, cup and all. But Amethyst just carried on looking out the window at the darkness outside. 

Gems were rather resistant to heat so Pearl could have began drinking straight away but found that it was more comforting to hold the warm drink in her hands for a while. She felt as though she needed the comforting right now. 

'Why are we here Pearl?'

The sudden question made Pearl jump a little as she looked across the table at Amethyst who hadn't moved at all. 

Pearl decided to get straight to the point, there was no point avoiding it. 

'We're worried about you Amethyst. You're not acting like yourself.' Pearl said honestly. 

Amethyst simply huffed, 'Look you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine. You should be focusing on Steven. He's more important right now.'

Pearl knew that Amethyst often compared herself to her teammates, 'You're important too Amethyst. Steven wants you to be okay right now as well.'

Amethyst finally turned to face Pearl at this, 'It's his mom that wrecked everything! He needs help more than me!' Amethyst exclaimed throwing her arms out in anger. 

Pearl paused for a moment as she thought about what she would say next, 'Rose's actions affected all of us and whilst Steven is feeling a lot right now. It's understandable that you are too.'

Pearl was hesitant to say her next thought aloud but felt that she had to, 'She was your mother too.'

This took Amethyst aback. Her eyes widened in surprise at the statement. 

Pearl decided to continue, 'She raised you. Cared for you. Gave you a home and a purpose. And then she... lied to you.'

Amethyst turned away at that and faced the window again, her hair strategically covering her face. 

Pearl thought she might as well say everything she was thinking now as she might not get another opportunity to do so.

'You and Steven are very similar when it comes to Rose but the main difference is that you actually knew her. You spoke to her everyday and loved her for years so it's no wonder this has a impact on you.' Pearl said, her hand reaching to place on Amethyst's arm. 

No sooner had she touch the purple gem's arm than the bell rang out again as the Amethyst darted out of the shop. 

Knowing that she wouldn't go far, Pearl left their drinks on the table and headed outside to look for Amethyst. 

Just as Pearl predicted it didn't take long to find her, she had only gone across the road to sit atop of a rock that was overlooking the ocean. 

As Pearl approached, it became obvious from the sniffles and shaking body that Amethyst was crying. 

Pearl walked over and hopped up to sit next to Amethyst. 

'It's not fair. She was suppose to be the good guy.' Amethyst mumured sadly. 

'I know.' Pearl said, staring at the ocean. 

'It's okay to be angry with her, you know. I am.' Pearl said honestly. 

With a big sniff, Amethyst looked up at Pearl from behind her fringe although her tear stained face still shone in the moonlight, 'Really?' She asked timidly. 

'Rose was the good guy... for a time at least. But she did so many things wrong that we can't forget or forgive.' Pearl said sadly. 

'She did do some things right though.'

Amethyst rubbed at her eyes before looking at Pearl once more, 'Like what?' 

'Like bringing you home.' Pearl said with a smile. 

Amethyst couldn't hold back the flood of tears at that and Pearl quickly enveloped her into a hug. Amethyst held onto Pearl like she might disappear, she even gripped her shirt tightly to pull her even closer. 

Pearl could only rub the smaller gem's back as her body shuddered with the onslaught of tears. 

'You are important Amethyst. You are the life and soul of the Crystal Gems and you deserved so much better.' Pearl said honestly. 

Eventually the shudders ceased and the crying was reduced to the occasional hiccup. Pearl still held onto the smaller gem and would do so for however long she needed. 

They sat there for quite some time before a loud rumble disturbed the peace. 

The pair pulled back from each other and looked at one another before laughing. 

'Looks like you missed something from your list Pearl.' Amethyst said. 

'And what's that?' Pearl asked. 

'I am also the stomach of the Crystal Gems.' Amethyst said giggling. 

Pearl couldn't hold back the laughter at that. 

'Should we go back in and finish those drinks?' Pearl asked as she hopped down from the rock. 

She gazed up at Amethyst and held a hand out to the purple gem who accepted the offer quickly. 

However instead of using Pearl's help to climb down from the rock, Amethyst decided to jump into Pearl's arms instead. 

Pearl of course caught the gem and ensured that she wouldn't drop her. 

Since she was now the same level as Pearl, Amethyst took the opportunity to plant a kiss on the pale gems lips. 

Although she was a bit shocked at the show of affection, Pearl soon returned the kiss and didn't stop until she needed air. 

Of course gems didn't need air, but Amethyst still found a way to take her breath away. 

The pair broke away blushing and Pearl put Amethyst back down. 

'Come on then Perogi, I don't want my drink getting cold.' Amethyst said with a smile as she grabbed Pearl's hand and tugged her back towards the coffee shop. 

Pearl smiled lovingly at the purple gem and wondered if maybe things were about to be even better than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
